ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Boom: The Movie
Sonic Boom: The Movie is a 2018 action-adventure comedy animated film, based on the television series, Sonic Boom. The film was dedicated to Eggman's Japanese voice actor Chikao Ohtsuka.Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05.Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. The film is the first Sonic theatrical film in a franchise since Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2 in 2014, though will not be accounted as a new installment of the ''Sonic X'' film series. However, it is the ninth Sonic the Hedgehog theatrical film overall. The film features voice cast members of Roger Craig Smith, Colleen Villard, Travis Willingham, Cindy Robinson, Nika Futterman, Mike Pollock, Akon, and James Marsden features as special guess in this film. It is distributed by Warner Bros. and released the film in Japan on May 25, 2018, and was also released in the United States / Canada on June 1, 2018. The film was available on Digital HD on September 18, 2018, and on DVD and Blu Ray on October 2, 2018. The film received mixed to positive reviews, and became a huge commercial success grossing $195 million worldwide against its $35 million budget. Plot A millennium ago, the Ancients were an advanced civilization whose race was devoted to peacefully controlling the world's resources. Just before Lyric could successfully take over, he and his army attacked the last surviving Ancients to seize the Lost Crystal. However, the Ancients broke the Lost Crystal and used its shards to imprison Lyric forever. The Ancients knew Lyric would one day be free however, so they used this opportunity to hide the Crystal Shards. In a present day, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks are enjoying their day until they found something suspicious from the other location of Bygone Island. As they find themselves arriving on an island where they encounter an ancient tomb with carvings of Sonic and Tails on the entrance. Sonic is stopped twice by Amy from opening the door, but when Metal Sonic ambushes the group, Sonic opens the door and the group escape. Inside, they encounter an imprisoned, but powerful snake villain named "Cliff the Last Ancient". Cliff recognizes Sonic from events transpiring one thousand years ago and captures the group, but Tails deactivates the shackles and turns them into beams named Enerbeams for the group to use. After meeting Larry and Tonic, the group discovers that Cliff planned to power an army of war robots with the "Chaos Crystals" to create a world of twisted metal and robots, but both Larry and Tonic were imprisoned by their peers among the Ancients when they discovered the plan; the group then set out to retrieve the Chaos Crystals before Lyric. At an abandoned research facility, they meet MAIA, a robot who rebelled against Lyric, who assists them by creating a time portal, allowing Sonic and Tails to go one thousand years back in time to retrieve a map showing the location of the Chaos Crystals. Sonic and Tails are then attacked by Shadow, but defeat him, enter the portal, successfully retrieve the map from inside Cliff's weapon facility and trap him inside for future imprisonment by the Ancients. Cliff reluctantly forms an alliance with Eggman, but after no success, Lyric turns on Eggman by programming Metal Sonic against him as well as Shadow's return. The group defeat Metal Sonic and Eggman and retrieve the final Chaos Crystal, but Sonic is then surrounded by Lyric and his robots. Cliff demands the Crystals; Sonic refuses to give them up, but Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Sticks agree to do so. Sonic is then attacked by Cliffs robots and buried under rubble, but recovers and the group set out to Cliff's Lair to stop him. During the battle, Cliff, along with Tonic and Larry betrays Sonic and the gang, reprograms the Enerbeams to ensnare the group, but before he can take advantage of the situation, Shadow ambushes Cliff from behind, freeing the group. Tonic and Larry reveals that Cliff is their best friend. Sonic then ties up Cliff, Tonic and Larry, with assistance from his friends and removes Cliff's technopathy device to incapacitate him; Knuckles discards it. The group celebrate, but in a post-credits scene, Eggman recovers the device and uses it to revive Metal Sonic. Cast *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog, a blue hedgehog with super speed and a leader of the heroes. *Colleen Villard as Miles "Tails" Prower, a two-tailed yellow fox who is Sonic's sidekick. *Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna, a red echidna and the muscle of Team Sonic, also known as the toughest member of the team. *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose, a pink female hedgehog who is the peppiest member of the group who has the ability to wield a giant hammer in battle. *Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger, a badger skilled in the use of boomerangs that comes from the jungle. *Kirk Thornton portrays multiple characters: **Cliff the Hedgehog, a hedgehog. **Orbot, Eggman's red orb-shaped robot henchman. **Shadow the Hedgehog, A tyrant black hedgehog capable of super speed and teleportation. *Walley Wingert as Cubot, Eggman's yellow cube-shaped robot henchman. *Akon as Tonic the Hedgehog, a brown male hedgehog. *Jason Marsden as Larry the Hedgehog, a green male hedgehog. *Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman, A mad scientist who is the constant nemesis of Team Sonic and the inhabitants of Bygone Island, residing in a lair off the island's coast. Production Production began on April 25, 2017 and ended on December 10, 2017.a b Wiki News/Sonic the Hedgehog's next adventure will be in 3D!. Wiki News.a b c d e Sonic X: The Black Knight will be different than Sonic and the Black Knight. Wiki News. Retrieved May 27, 2010. Director Yuji Naka said in an interview "Well, we needed to have the voice actors do the voices and... yeah."Fifth Sonic X films reporting as Hoax. Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010.An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 Akon and Jason Marsden were cast to portray as new characters in the film.Akon and Jason Marsden are new characters in Sonic Boom Movie. Retrieved August 16, 2018. Ryan Drummond was planned for the role of Tonic but was given to Akon instead.a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09.Akon Joins Sonic Boom: The Movie. Retrieved January 20, 2018."Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. The movie takes place in the Sonic Boom continuity, though the effects will be more dramatic than it is in the television series. It was claimed that Larry and Tonic were born on Bygone Island.^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. Release Sonic Boom: The Movie debuted in theaters in the United States/Canada on June 1, 2018.Sonic Boom Heading To Theaters in 2018! Retrieved January 20, 2018. Originally scheduled for a August 17, 2018 release, but decided to move up to June 1, 2018 after [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deadpool_2 Deadpool 2] rescheduled it's release to May 18, 2018.Deadpool 2 Moves to May, Sonic Boom Movie Opening in June 2018. Retrieved January 20, 2018. The film was released in Japan on May 25, 2018.Sonic Boom: The Movie Opening in Japan on May 25. Retrieved January 20, 2018.Sonic Boom: The Movie - Release Dates. Retrieved July 28, 2018. The film's trailer premiered on January 2018. The film's first poster was revealed on January 5, 2018.Sonic Boom: The Movie Trailer Debuts. Retrieved January 20, 2018. The film was released in the United Kingdom on June 29, 2018 and Australia on July 19, 2018. A world premiere took place on May 24, 2018.Sonic Boom: The Movie World Premiere. Retrieved July 28, 2018. Home media Sonic Boom: The Movie was available on Digital HD on September 18, 2018, and on DVD and Blu Ray on October 2, 2018.Sonic Boom: The Movie Arrives on DVD on October 2. Retrieved July 27, 2018. Reaction Box office Sonic Boom: The Movie grossed $90.7 million in North America, with $105 million internationally, for a total of $195.7 million worldwide against its $35 million budget. The film ended it's box office run on October 4, 2018. It is the third highest-grossing animated film of 2018 behind [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2] ($1.023 billion) and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotel_Transylvania_3:_Summer_Vacation Hotel Transylvania: Summer Vacation] ($428 million). It grossed more than [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Storks_(film) Storks] ($183.4 million), [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lego_Ninjago_Movie The Lego Ninjago Movie] ($123.1 million) and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Teen_Titans_Go!_To_the_Movies Teen Titans Go! To the Movies] ($33.4 million), but earned far less than [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lego_Movie The Lego Movie] ($469 million) and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lego_Batman_Movie The Lego Batman Movie] ($312 million).Warner Animation Group. Retrieved August 15, 2018. The film premiered in 3,325 theaters on June 1, 2018, projecting to debut between $20 million to $25 million in it's opening weekend. Some say it could break the $30 million mark. The film debuted in 2,110 theaters and earned $2.1 million from it's Thursday night previews. With that, it is now projected to earn $32 million to $35 million in it's opening weekend. It than earned $15.4 million on it's opening day, which easily topped the box office that day, and is also now projecting to earn between $32 million to $37 million, which will most likely take the #1 spot for the weekend.User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Sonic Boom: The Movie' Eying Big Debut Post-Memorial Day Weekend With $32M-$35M. Retrieved June 15, 2018. It debuted with $32.4 million, debuting at the #1 spot on the charts replacing [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Solo:_A_Star_Wars_Story Solo: A Star Wars Story] after earning the top spot from the previous weekend ($84.4 million), falling 66% this weekend earning $29.4 million to the #2 spot.User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Sonic Boom: The Movie' Wins With $32.3M Post Memorial Day Weekend. Retrieved June 15, 2018. In it's second weekend, the film fell only 49 percent earning $16.2 million, bringing it's total to $64.7 million. It fell to the #2 spot behind newcomer [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ocean%27s_8 Ocean's 8], which earned $41.6 milion in it's debut weekend.Weekend Box Office: 'Ocean's 8' Steals the Show With $41.5M Opening. Retrieved June 15, 2018 In total, the film is the sixth highest-grossing animated film based from the animated television series of all-time.Animation - TV Adaptation. Retrieved August 15, 2018. It first open in Japan on May 25, 2018 earning $4 million during it's opening weekend, which took the #1 spot. The film opens on June 1, 2018 in five foreign markets and earnss scores #1 openings including Norway ($957k).Sonic Boom The Movie Soars Norway. Retrieved July 1, 2018. It opened Germany ($4.1 million),'Sonic Boom: The Movie' Tops Germany Box Office. Retrieved July 1, 2018. Italy ($2.1 million),'Sonic Boom: The Movie' Tops Italy Box Office. Retrieved July 1, 2018. the United Kingdom (£3 million),Sonic Booms Big At the UK Box Office. Retrieved August 15, 2018. France ($4.01 million),Sonic Boom: The Movie Scores France Box Office. Retrieved July 6, 2018. and Sweeden ($439k).Sweeden Box Office: June 29, 2018-July 1, 2018. Retrieved July 6, 2018. Critical response Sonic Boom: The Movie received approval reviews from critics. It scored a 65% from Rotten Tomatoes.Sonic Boom The Movie (2018). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved May 26, 2018. Before it's release, many Sonic the Hedgehog fans claims that this is by far the best Sonic the Hedgehog film yet. Also critics for the film gave it mixed to positive reviews, calling it the most action packed Sonic the Hedgehog film yet. Dustin Harris of The New York Times gave the film a positive review praising it one of the most anticipated cliffhanger films ever made. Some critics also compare this film to film franchises such as Harry Potter, Jane Hoop Elementary and Twilight as "a rip-off" in a negative way.Sonic Boom: The Movie Reviews. Retrieved May 30, 2018. Variety gave the film a postive review, stating it "The best one yet, and a bad ass one." It also stated: "Sonic's voice sounded too different than the original from the last ones, and this film should have done way better than usual." The Times newspaper rated the film on a scale of a 3 out of 5.Vanity Reviews Sonic Boom: The Movie. Retrieved May 30, 2018. Entertainment Weekly Amanda Humphrey gave the film a C and also praised: "for what's something about drama, is something that audiences were expected to listen and watch to hear the whole thing for it. The movie is far as one of the most fun movies of 2018.Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved May 30, 2018. " Blogcritics praised: "Sonic Boom: The Movie is funny and playful."'Blogcritics Reviews Sonic Boom: The Movie. Retrieved May 30, 2018. Rolling Stone film critic Peter Travers praised the film: "This movie is like taking you on an adventure. This is far as the best Sonic Boom movie of them all."Rolling Stone Reviews Sonic Boom: The Movie. Retrieved May 30, 2018. Richard Stengel of Time magazine praised: "This is far as the best movie of 2018. Anyone has to watch this movie. Romance, actions, drama and sometimes comedy and more are being showing. I think that this might be a blockbuster hit for the summer."Time Magazine Reviews Sonic Boom: The Movie. Retrieved May 30, 2018. David Halberstam of New York magazine reviews the film when praising: "When it comes on watching so many animated movies of the franchise. Video game fans were seeming to enjoy them and asking Hollywood that they want to see more and more."New York Magazine Reviews Sonic Boom: The Movie. Retrieved May 30, 2018. Awards and nominations References External links *''Sonic Boom: The Movie'' at the Box Office Mojo *Official website *''Sonic Boom: The Movie'' at IMDB Category:2018 films Category:2010s animated films Category:2018 animated films Category:2018 action comedy films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Animated features released by Warner Bros. Category:American animated films Category:Sonic the Hedgehog films Category:Superhero films